<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Ask For Much. by BornToBeBeheaded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779913">I Don't Ask For Much.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded'>BornToBeBeheaded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blood Play, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Freddy Being A Bastard, Knife Play, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slight Degerdation, Spanking, Squriting, Teasing, asking for permission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Krueger has been visiting you for a while in your dreams for one reason and one reason only. You indulge him readily and happily, often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger &amp; Reader, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Ask For Much.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AYYYYYYYYYY! I know, I know I been posting about some of my fave underrated boys a lot lately! But I was missing our main boy Freddy here a lot! I took a little break after wrapping The Man Of My Dreams but I am back on my bullshit with him now! I had this idea a while back, very happy with how it came out, just some straight up smut with our fave dream demon! Soooo as per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all HIGHLY encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! And as always ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been visiting you for a while. A long while, he had taken quite a liking to you, or enough of a liking he decided you were worth the trouble to keep you around. He already had plenty of people to hunt and to kill but you were good for fulfilling a different kind of need that he had. </p><p>You didn't have anyone else and fuck it was so good, so filthy, so hot, he would visit whenever the mood struck and used you however he saw fit and you fucking let him. </p><p>More than let him, you enjoyed it, reveled in it, loved it. </p><p>I mean who could say no to him? </p><p>Lord knows you couldn’t.</p><p>Not when he was capable of making you feel as hot as the air in the boiler room itself that he normally had you in. </p><p>Now all this being said, even though he ‘liked’ you, as much as he was capable of liking someone in this kind of arrangement really, he still enjoyed toying with you. Hunting you, chasing you, scaring you before getting onto the main course and what he really intended to do with you. </p><p>This is where we find you, asleep and dreaming, it started as a normal dream until he twisted and manipulated it into another nightmare. </p><p>You had gone to bed in some of your usual sleepwear, just a loose t-shirt and some shorts, they still felt far too constricting and stifling in the heat of the boiler room you were being chased through. The concrete was rough and wet beneath your feet as you ran, the pipes were always dripping, if you weren't careful you could easily slip and he would have you, then again isn't that what you wanted? </p><p>Of course it was but why give in so easily? You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't like playing a little hard to get, especially since whenever he did catch up to you couldn't keep up that act of being terrified and not wanting this, wanting him. </p><p>You would think that you would have gotten acquainted with the layout of the boiler room but you are pretty sure that he can change it on a whim. Never the same, keeping it a messy confusing maze, all the better when he was hunting and pursuing someone. </p><p>You still would try to make sense of it all the same, you think you remembered this corner being familiar, a hard left, stairs! You had been right! Up you went, wincing slightly at the rough metal grating on your bare feet, you had been running pretty hard on such rough flooring it was getting to be a little painful. Taking the steps two at a time, hand on the railing, it felt rough and rusty under your hand, if you gripped too hard it might cut you. You were used to getting cut in here and waking up bloodied but because of him not from a railing that might give you tetanus, could a dream give you tetanus? A thought you didn't linger long on as you reached the top step and started down the metal catwalk, you were getting tired, lungs burning, legs sore, it was so strange being physically tired while still asleep, but it was always strange with him.</p><p>You reached a dead end, the catwalk broke off, you just managed to stop in time, hand still gripping the railing for support. </p><p>Then you heard him on the stairs behind you, the sound of his metal blades scraping along the railing as he climbed the stairs along with the heavy footfalls of his boots alerting you to his presence. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, time to face him. </p><p>You took a step forward to get away from the precarious edge you were on, and there he was on the same level you were, few feet between the two of you now. </p><p>“Finally caught up, huh?”</p><p>Your breathing had mostly returned to normal but was still slightly labored from your run, you liked to tease him, enjoying the reactions you could draw out of him from not backing down so quickly.</p><p>“Finally got tired of letting you think you can get away from me.”</p><p>Okay Jesus why did his voice have to do it for you like that? </p><p>And again the idea of that. He only lets you think that you can get away from him, likes to let you think you can escape even though you cannot. He was taking his time coming closer, in no rush, the sound of those blades dragging on the railing was terrible, you cringed slightly and that made him smirk. Bastard that he was, he loved to make you uncomfortable. You swear you wouldn’t normally put up with such treatment from someone but hey when he fucked you the way he did you could take a little uncomfortability and it was better than the alternative, better than ending up dead like the others he would visit and bring here. </p><p>“Sure that is what it really is? Not just you getting slow in your old age?”</p><p>Much closer to you now, about two strides from being on you, close enough to reach out and touch you, fuck how you wanted him to touch you,</p><p>“So confident tonight. What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>Need. </p><p>A deep and hungry need to just get ruined by him, you just wanted it hard and brutal, punishing, to wake up sore and spent, wake up so used and tired that it felt like you hadn’t slept at all. </p><p>Was that so much to ask for?</p><p>He could obviously tell just what you needed. </p><p>“Nothin’. Just talking to you the same way you talk to me.”</p><p>A laugh from him. Tips of the blades of his glove had met your hand that was still on the railing, they were cold as usual but you suppressed a shiver. </p><p>“Hmm and who says you get to talk to me like that?”</p><p>More pressure, blades threatening to break through the delicate skin on the back of your hand, you winced slightly, he let up, glove instead starting to slide up your forearm, taking a step closer with the motion of it. You were still too close to the edge of the broken catwalk to think about taking a step back from him. His non-gloved hand reached out and grabbed your jaw hard, thumb running over your bottom lip and you responded much quieter than before,</p><p>“Oh do I need your permission to speak?”</p><p>You were being terrible tonight, normally by this point you would have given in, he was enjoying the fight in you right now, you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep it up however.</p><p>“Maybe not to speak but you do know you need it for other things.”</p><p>True.</p><p>He liked it when you asked for permission, and you would once again be a liar if you said you didn’t like it too, normally whenever you asked he gave in, least you could do was indulge his slight begging kink when he was so generous with you. Gloved hand had met your shoulder, metal still felt cold through the thin material of your shirt, with his non-gloved hand still on your jaw he tilted your head, exposing more of your throat, tips of two blades hooking into your shirt collar, grazing over your skin so light it caused goosebumps and made you want to shiver again. </p><p>“Distracted?”</p><p>He asked. You had been looking at where his glove was moving, what it had been doing, your gaze flicked back to his face, so smug. Before you could respond those same two blades in your shirt collar moved down, with a swift motion cutting the thin fabric with ease, you think you would be used to this by now but you weren’t. A small gasp as he cut, he had nicked you slightly, the first cut of the night always hit a little different, particularly when it was so unexpected as this one had been. His hand let go of your jaw finally, trailed down your neck and gripped the other side of your shirt, both hands using the deep cut he had made to rip the flimsy garment with ease from your body. Torn shreds falling to your feet, again this was fine, it was an old shirt anyway and it felt nice, the boiler room was so damn hot it was kind of nice being shirtless, and again even nicer was being so exposed to him. You were hungry yourself by this point, you released the railing, hands coming to your hips with the intention of getting rid of your shorts, gloved hand grabbed your wrist, hard, </p><p>“Did I say that you could?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Your reply came soft as you looked up to him, fuck that look of his was deadly, you dropped your hands and as he let you, his look was far less harsh as he chuckled softly,</p><p>“So obedient.”</p><p>You were for him, there was just something about him that made you want to listen, something about the way he looked at you, talked to you, the presence he had. You would be embarrassed for anyone to know about this side of you, of what he brought out of you but nobody knew with it being contained in these dreams with him.</p><p>“I don’t have to be you know…”</p><p>Ah still clinging on to those last imagined vestiges of control in this situation, it was laughable, he had all the power here and you were weak to him. If he told you to drop to your knees next you would have in an instant but for now you enjoyed playing pretend that you weren’t so deeply into this. </p><p>“Oh sure kitten I believe you.”</p><p>His mocking tone said otherwise as with another step closer he was pressed against you, hands on your hips, another step forward from him made you take one back, again until you bumped against the railing, now you were really stuck.</p><p>“Nowhere to run.”</p><p>“Nowhere to hide”</p><p>You thought with a bite of your lip.</p><p>It was extremely flustering having him so close to you, touching you, even after the time you had spent with him it was still a lot to handle, it was always so damn hot in here and him being on you wasn’t helping matters at all. </p><p>Something else that always caused a lot of tension is the fact that the son of a bitch had never even kissed you. He had done terrible, truly awful, debaucherous things to you, but not that, never that. </p><p>And what was worse?</p><p>You loved it. </p><p>This monster had made you cum over and over, had fucked you so roughly, but wouldn’t press his mouth to yours.</p><p>I mean Lord knows you would never put up with that kind of thing in reality of course not, but in here? With him? When he could make you feel like that?</p><p>Well let’s just say you let him get away with a lot more than you ever would anyone else. But back to where you were, back to him having you up against the railing, back to him teasing you, leaning in closer, hot breath on your neck. His leg was between yours, knee so fucking close to where you needed it, if you moved your hips down just a touch you could grind on it, on him. He'd like that too much, you giving in before him, you were feeling hot but not desperate, not yet anyway. </p><p>"How wet are you right now anyway?"</p><p>Too wet considering he hasn't touched you below your waist once. You were sure he could smell you, the question was simply posed to worsen your situation, make you hotter and more bothered when you had to answer him. But what if you didn't answer him? </p><p>"Awe all talked out?"</p><p>He teased as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of your shorts, while he wouldn't kiss you he wasn't opposed to biting, anything to cause you more pain was obviously on the table, you felt his teeth graze your neck and you inhaled sharply.</p><p>"Guess I have to check you myself."</p><p>This is exactly what you hoped for when you didn't answer him, he brought his knee up that little bit higher and pressed to your aching core through the thin clothes you still had on your lower half. You gripped the railing you were still leaned against, fuck that friction felt nice, he didn’t linger long but he did give you a few nice, hard, grinds on his thigh before stepping back a little again, finally sliding your shorts down, they pooled at your feet and you were left in just your panties now. His hands slid up your thighs, slowly, blades dragging almost hard enough to break the skin but not quite yet, gloved hand finally back on your hip he gripped hard, metal biting into the tender flesh there. His non gloved hand sliding between your legs, fingers far back before dragging forward, hard, over your clothed slit.</p><p>Fuck you really were wet, weren’t you?</p><p>“Dripping is an appropriate word I think.”</p><p>Him talking to you like that was a problem, his fingers hadn’t stopped moving and that didn’t help, back and forward, you didn’t think the fabric could get any wetter, your head tipped forward slightly until he bit down for the first time, surprised yelp leaving your mouth drawing a laugh from him. </p><p>“So sensitive aren’t you?”</p><p>His glove moved and blades hooked in one side of your panties and in one move he had cut them, ripped free now, God he could be so controlling and you were eating it up. His fingers on his non-gloved hand were giving you some direct contact finally, no fabric getting in the way and your eyes fell closed with a moan of his name at the feeling. </p><p>He loved playing with you, pulling different reactions out of you was just too fun for him, mixing pain and pleasure. Seeing how you would moan and sigh when he would press just right on your clit or how you would suck in a harsh inhale of air or tense up when he bit down or dragged cold steel harshly against you drawing fresh blood.  </p><p>But he was thinking he had played with you enough.</p><p>His hands came under your thighs,</p><p>“Legs up.”</p><p>You didn’t need to be told twice, gripping the railing harder as your eyes opened again, his hands gripping your thighs hard as he pressed between your legs, he was so fucking hard already. He had leaned back a little, looking you in the eye, oh you knew that look and knew exactly what he wanted, legs wrapped around him, ankles hooked behind him. You were rewarded with his non-gloved hand giving some much needed attention to your clit once more.</p><p>“Good job. Got you trained so well I don’t even have to tell you.” </p><p>You were so worked up, you let out a soft moan, breathing was more labored, pressure increased and your hips shifted slightly, leaning up more into his touch, </p><p>“So hungry for it.”</p><p>He sure liked to hear himself talk but fuck so did you, that deep voice of his always helped you along so quickly, he was too good at reading you as well.</p><p>“Freddy-”</p><p>You breathed out his name as your eyes fell down, looking at what he was doing to you was always a treat when you could see it, something about seeing his rough and scarred hands touching you made it better. Maybe it was because you got off so heavily on the fact that you loved doing this in your dreams, as this fun and naughty fantasy but never would in your real life, it was such an escape for you. So different you could totally lose yourself in it. </p><p>“Eyes up here.”</p><p>He liked making you look him in the eye though, enjoyed how it could make you squirm, which you did so as you looked up to meet his gaze once more. God you were getting close, you huffed out a hard breath before doing the thing that while it was embarrassing you loved it all the same, even if you didn’t it was one of the few requirements for hooking up with him,</p><p>“Please can I Freddy?”</p><p>He loved it when you asked, amused smirk on his face, he pressed a little harder making you gasp and he asked in that low mocking tone that made you throb,</p><p>“Hmm want to cum?”</p><p>The way he circled your clit just so as you were so achingly close was wonderful, you moaned low before begging lightly,</p><p>“Yes! Please?”</p><p>He was normally very generous with you and tonight was no exception.</p><p>“Course kitten, c’mon cum for me.”</p><p>And that was all you needed to hear, back arched, another moan of his name as you came, clit pulsing under his touch, thighs trembling as you fought to keep your legs around him, eyes rolled back as you lost yourself in the moment of pure bliss he had gifted you. You were oh so lucky he loved to watch you come undone for him. </p><p>No rest for you, his hand off of you, hips rolled forward, hard length ground against you and you moaned again, barely over the aftershocks of your orgasm as he started to undo his pants. </p><p>Fuck yes you needed this right now, you felt painfully empty at this moment, needed to be filled, you arched to grind back on him, you had just cum and yet were still so hungry for him. He seemed ready for it, not necessarily impatient or rushing, he just knew what he wanted from you and he was going to take it. </p><p>“Spoiled little thing. Barely finished cumming and you are already begging to get fucked.”</p><p>You knew what was expected and you did so without another thought, debasing yourself as he craved to hear from you,</p><p>“Ye-yes I am, please Freddy I need it.”</p><p>He was so obliging to you, he ground on you, you bit your bottom lip, pathetic whine leaving your throat at the feeling of him, he didn’t need to grind his now bared length against you for long before he was wet enough to slide in with ease. You let out a low groan once he was fully seated inside your slick heat, looking up to him, pleading with your eyes to please move, to please fuck you like you longed for. </p><p>He looked so fucking smug when he had you like this, he gripped harder with his gloved hand still under your thigh you bit your bottom lip at how sharp it felt, you knew once he started to fuck you you’d get cut. The motion of it and the placement of those blades, how hard they were biting into your thigh you knew on the first really hard thrust he would draw blood. He was aware of it too, you were sure the placement of his glove was no accident, you were sure it was on purpose but you still wanted it.</p><p>“Freddy…”</p><p>You whispered it and finally he pulled out slowly before pushing forward again making you moan once more, he wasn’t gentle but he started out slowly, enjoying the drag of his hard cock against your swollen walls. Then finally he slammed forward hard once, skin broke and you cursed as you felt hot slick blood spill forth, you couldn’t control it when you cried out-</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>He paused for a moment, buried all the way inside of you, head dipped down and he bit the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder and you whined as he said against your skin, tone was rough and low,</p><p>“You love it when I hurt you.”</p><p>No question about it.</p><p>A clear and concise statement, and a true one at that. </p><p>You did.</p><p>He was rough with you, took you hard, speaking of hard if you gripped the rusty railing any harder you would cut your palms open too. You could feel your blood leaking between the fingers of his glove, another particularly hard thrust made you pant out his name, your legs tightened around him and with that you had some delicious friction on your clit once more, so right and so needed. </p><p>You were ruined already, rocking with him, breathing so hard as he took you, lord knows you wouldn’t last much longer, pleasure coiling inside of you, burning and hot the same as the room around you. Pleasure building inside of you, up, up, up and you breathed out that word again, a desperate plea, a hurried question-</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Now that you weren’t expecting. He liked you asking but he always allowed you until now. You thought he just liked hearing you beg, liked you asking as a means of control and domination but there hadn’t been the follow through until right now.</p><p>Now he was telling you no.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>It came out rushed, a little frantic, you were a bit confused, another bite on your throat, you were pulled closer to the edge and you bit your bottom lip in response with a soft moan,</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He said it so firmly. You knew he expected you to listen but how were you supposed to? How were you supposed to hold back right now?</p><p>“I don’t knooow if I ha! Ca-a-an-”</p><p>He pulled back a little to look in your eyes, fuck that stare was intense, his hips paused only for a moment as he said,</p><p>“You better.”</p><p>A pang of fear in your chest, you knew you should listen, who knows what he would do if you didn’t but it was too good. The way he hit that spot inside, the slight grind when he was all the way inside again, the friction on your clit, the pain providing the all important dangerous edge you had come accustomed to in these sessions with him. All of it was just right. You tried to fight it, tried to loosen your legs a little, hoping it would ease the friction on your clit but his glove gripped harder, preventing you from moving your legs even an inch. You whimpered and tried to take it, tried to hold out,</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>He warned you and while it did sound serious you swore you could hear the hint of a smile in his voice, unable to tell if he really was smiling because his face was still buried in your neck, another bite and you groaned his name. It’s like he wanted you to fail on purpose, like he was doing every little thing right, just trying to see how far he could push you before breaking you down, splitting you open. </p><p>All things considered you did last a decent amount of time, certainly longer than he anticipated for the first time he dropped this on you but he won out. Another hard thrust and grind and there you were, no hope of stopping it, you clenched around him and fell into your second orgasm of the night. You shuddered, eyes shut tightly as you rode out the pleasure, heaving, you could feel the sweat dripping down between your breasts and from behind your knees. It took you a moment to register he had stopped, holding still inside of you, your eyes opened to find him staring you down, you swallowed hard and offered up softly,</p><p>“Sorry?...”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>He sounded amused but his expression said otherwise, he continued, </p><p>“Tsk. Y/n what am I going to do with you?”</p><p>He dragged his glove up from under your thigh, over your hip and up your side, paper thin cuts, small red lines being drawn up flushed skin until finally the blade on his index finger dragged under your jaw, tilting your chin up, you winced and he stated,</p><p>“I don’t ask for much.”</p><p>He gave a slight shake of his head, hips rolled forward, a delicious grind that threatened to make your eyes roll back again as he pressed on,</p><p>“I really don’t. I give and I give and all I ask is that you listen when I tell you to do something.”</p><p>His gloved hand gripped your throat and it stole your breath, the leather felt slick from your blood, you were certain you were going to be an utter mess when you awoke, you would have to take some pictures to forever remember how wrecked you were. It was always fun to look back on them when you were alone in bed and thinking of him as you attempted to recreate the feelings he could stir up in you. His grip tightened and he said,</p><p>“What am I gonna do with you?”</p><p>What was he going to do with you?</p><p>“Can’t listen to me the one time I tell you no.”</p><p>He already knew. </p><p>Already knew exactly what to do with you.</p><p>“I haven’t had you in your bed yet, have I?”</p><p>You were a little shocked but you nodded timidly and said,</p><p>“No. No you haven’t.”</p><p>It was an option you hadn’t even considered to be perfectly honest, he always took you in the boiler room, in uncomfortable positions, against walls or the floor, bent over or like right now on this catwalk, legs around him, leaning on and gripping the railing, he spoke again,</p><p>“I should fix that shouldn’t I?”</p><p>A snap of his non gloved hand and you were falling back, the railing had disappeared and before you could blink your back hit the soft and familiar blankets of your own bed. The change was so sudden and startling but you didn’t have time to think of that as he pulled out of you, his grip tightened on your throat, your hand over his glove as it was harder to breathe with how he was gripping you, he said,</p><p>“When I let go of you-”</p><p>He gave you a harsh look that made your heart pound in your chest, whether it was from arousal from his dominance or fear from his weapon on such a delicate part of you it didn’t really matter. He continued,</p><p>“-I expect you to get on your hands and knees. Quickly.”</p><p>You nodded, eyes wide and after a beat he removed his glove and you complied, scrambling to be on your hands and knees for him, gloved hand on your hip once you were in position for him, </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>A very hard spank with his non-gloved hand on your ass that made you gasp and he said,</p><p>“You have a nice bed, I could get real comfortable here y/n.”</p><p>Two more hard smacks in a row that made you yelp and him chuckle, </p><p>“Now then. Onto what I am going to do with you. Which pillow do you sleep on, kitten?”</p><p>What did he have in mind?</p><p>You listened all the same and reached out grabbed the one you normally slept on, one more hard spank as he said, </p><p>“Good girl, now put it between your legs.”</p><p>Now why did he want you to do that?</p><p>You didn’t question it, positioning it between your spread thighs,</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>One final smack and his non gloved hand slipped back between your legs, fingers dragged over your slit until coming to rest on your clit, circles rubbed and you moaned, wait how was this supposed to be a punishment exactly? </p><p>You were so sensitive right now but who could blame you after those two previous spectacular orgasms? Fingers slid back and he slipped two fingers inside of you drawing a curse from you, his fingers hooked and found that sweet spot inside of you,</p><p>“Freddy yes-”</p><p>“Oh I don’t think you’ll be saying that soon.”</p><p>He said it so harshly it scared you a little, fuck it felt so good right now, there had to be a twist to this, what was it going to be? He built you up so fucking quickly, far too good with his fingers as he worked you over, curling and flexing, scissoring in and out, your fingers curled in the sheets and your eyes screwed shut with a moan. You were getting close again, you pushed back against his fingers, chasing that pleasure, forgetting yourself and he reminded you,</p><p>“You still have to ask.”</p><p>You did, you begged and pleaded,</p><p>“Please? Fuck-Fredd-”</p><p>Your begging cut short as you gasped, you realized right then that not only was that familiar feeling building inside of you that of your impending orgasm but also a slightly less familiar feeling, you knew when you came you were going to squirt,</p><p>“Ah finally caught on, eh?”</p><p>A small reminder that he can see inside your head. He hadn’t let up, his thumb brushed against your clit as those same two fingers plunged inside of you, you were on the edge, a dark laugh as he continued,</p><p>“No running from it, you are going to cum, understood?”</p><p>No way could you deny him. You came the hardest you had so far that night with an ample gush of wetness and a cry of his name, his fingers slowed but didn’t stop as he drew out your orgasm as long as he could, you were shaking when he finally slipped his fingers out of you. His gloved hand gripped your shoulder hard and he pulled you up so your back met his chest, </p><p>“Felt good?”</p><p>You were still breathless when you nodded and sighed,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Awe. Good.”</p><p>He gripped tighter, blades of his glove biting into your shoulder, his non-gloved hand came around your front, dragged over your chest and down your stomach and between your legs again, you closed your eyes, head tipping back to rest on his shoulder, expecting him to touch you again.</p><p>You were so forgetful.</p><p>This was supposed to be a punishment after all.</p><p>Remember?</p><p>He gripped the pillow that had been below you and threw it up higher on the bed, gloved hand squeezed once before he pushed you down hard, face down into your pillow. It was wet and cold, you let out a small sound of protest, it felt slick and smelt of sex. He was making you confront directly what he did to you, making you feel your wetness on your own face, inhale the scent of your own depravity. His gloved hand slid up from your shoulder to the back of your head, he pushed down, burying your face harder into the pillow, you were face down ass up and he gave you another hard spank with his non-gloved hand. It was hard to breathe with how he had you positioned, you felt him grind on you again, still achingly hard,</p><p>“I think you’ve cum enough tonight.”</p><p>He sunk inside of you once more, stretching your over-sensitive cunt open, it would have made you gasp if you could have inhaled more than the small amount he was allowing you currently.</p><p>“You better not cum again. You don’t want to know what I’ll do then.”</p><p> See he said that but you were pretty sure you did.</p><p>He pulled out only a few inches before a hard snap of his hips forward took your breath even further away from you.</p><p>Oh God yeah you weren’t going to have a choice in this matter. </p><p>Good thing too, you liked it when he made the choice for you and there was no way your third orgasm was going to be the last of the night, looks like your curiosity would be satiated. One clear thought ringing through your head before another slam of his hips made it disappear with a moan and blinding, burning pleasure, that thought being,</p><p>“Thank fuck for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>